Fairies and Demons
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by Lewamus Prime 2016. Lucy, Erza, Juvia and Cana go to rid an old church of demons, only for them to become their playthings and possessed!


Fairies and Demons  
LucyXJuviaXCanaXErza

 **A.N.: This is a request by Lewamus Prime 2016. All of the plot, characters and details were requested by him.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.  
Warning: Lemon! Dub-Con! Futa! Yuri! Don't like, Don't read! **

_**Sometime after Fairy Tail reformed….  
**_ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Lucy stared at the wall of requests, her mind boggled at the sheer number after their guild reformed. "Hmm…so many jobs. Which one to take?" She'd ask Natsu and Grey to help her with a tough one but they were both out on a job that specifically requested them.

Deciding to just chill for a couple of days, Lucy sat down at a table that currently had Erza, Cana and Juvia sitting at it. "So how are you girls doing?"

Erza smiled at her blonde friend as she sipped her drink. "We're doing great. Having trouble picking a job?"

"Yeah, there are so many jobs now it's hard to pick one."

Cana put down her keg of alcohol and grinned. "You ever tried throwing a dart at the board and picking the job you hit? It's what I do when I can't choose."

' _Yeah, because you can handle the tough ones by yourself…'_ Lucy thought. "So what are you girls talking about?"

"There's been a rumor that the old cathedral in the tiny hamlet east of Magnolia is haunted by demons. The bishops there were forced to flee when they turned violent. Since then, nobody's been able to go inside without ever being seen again."

Lucy gasped. "That sounds like some ghost story! Why hasn't the guild been contacted?"

Juvia turned her head. "Well…it's hard to say…."

Erza looked up with a stern glare. "It's said that the spirits are demons from the book of Zeref."

Lucy gasped again. "What? But I thought we finished the rest of Tartarus? There are still demons about?"

Cana took another gulp from her barrel before explaining. "That's the thing. From what the reports tell us they ARE dead. While we were gone, Sabretooth came into town and wiped them out. But it appears the spirits of the demons remained."

"It's obvious that we cannot let this go on since it's so close to our town. We fought hard to get rid of the demons of Zeref. Since we took down Tartarus, it's our duty to protect our town from these demons!" Erza declared standing up. Lucy, Juvia and Cana all nodded in agreement.

Grabbing her keys, Lucy stood up. "Let's go. The other two girls stood up and the quartet of female Wizards walked out of the guildhall with determination in their eyes.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Town of Lyserg: Cathedral Spire**

The night was young on the town of Lyserg, the hamlet going to sleep. The town had no special features; just a small square for town meetings, a small strip of road for the marketplace…and a large, gothic cathedral, the town's only defining feature. The cathedral looked like something out of a horror story, with broken windows and dead vines covering the brickwork. At the top of the bell tower overlooking Lyserg there were a group of gargoyles all remaining motionless, silent as the grave.

Except…well…they actually weren't quite silent.

"Hahhhh…" one of the gargoyles, its stone face fixed permanently to a beastly growl on a corner grumbled as its eyes came alive. "This bites! Wonder when the next group of ghost hunters are gonna come knocking…"

Another gargoyle, this one with a leering smile on its face, answered back. "Mammon, would you do us all a favor and quiet down? Some of us are trying to sleep here!"

"Hmph, please Beez, it's not like it'll kill you to miss a few hours of beauty sleep. Oh wait…."

A third gargoyle chimed in, this one's face partially cracked, leaving its visage to be eerily caught between a laugh and nothing. "Would you two stop it! Mammon, stop antagonizing Beelzebub and just chill! We'll move when the sun goes down, not before! Right, Lucifer?"

"Yes."

The three gargoyles turned to the figure at the very top of the tower, looking out at heaven with a baneful smile. "Hmmm…this is so boring," Lucifer grumbled.

"See? Lucifer gets it…."

"Oh would you stop? What can you do anyway, hotshot?" Lilith asked.

"Find the hottest two bitches in town and-"

"Enough!" Lucifer ordered. "It matters little. We're dead and we're forced to hide in these shells from the daylight sun, so just wait until the sun goes down!" it ordered. Thanks to their deaths at the hands of the Sabretooth Wizard, Minerva, their spirits were forced to seek shelter in the closest objects found before their souls were claimed by the light, forcing them to hide every night in gargoyles. "Patience is a virtue, Mammon. It's time you learned some."

"…Lucifer, we're DEMONS! We don't have a lick of virtue in us!" Mammon countered. "And on that matter- Hey, what's this?"

The other three demons turned to look at their comrade. "What is it?" Beelzebub asked.

The statue containing the soul of Mammon grinned evilly. "I see fresh meat! And might I add _sexy_ meat!"

The three gargoyles hopped off their perches and joined Mammon to watch as Lucy & Co. walked toward the cathedral. "Wizards, eh?" Lilith said, its stony claws gripping the edge of the roof as they looked at the group of wizards coming their way. "My, what sexy bitches we've snagged!"

"Indeed," Lucifer said. It turned and saw the sun beginning to set, giving them permission to leave their retched confinements. Sunset was their biggest goal every day, as twilight didn't hinder them at all. "Let's have some fun tonight! And look! One for each of us…."

The four gargoyles opened their mouths to their statues limits and black smoke poured from each of them, filtering into the church below….

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

 __"This place is creepy!" Lucy squealed as a rat crawled in front of her, stepping on a bone. "What is all this?" she asked as they entered the main hall of the cathedral. The church pews had become wrecked in the ensuing fight with Sabretooth, though there was an odd drawing on the floor. Juvia turned on a lantern as nightfall descended, darkening the cathedral. "Shouldn't we wait until morning?"

Cana shook her head. "Nah, besides, this town's so small it doesn't have an inn we can stay in."

"And that's beside the point," Erza added, stepping forward to examine the symbol. "These are dark spirits who come out only at night. We wouldn't be able to deal with them during the day anyway."

"Juvia is not afraid," the Rainwoman said. "We've faced demons before. We can handle any of their tricks."

"I hope so…" Lucy said, taking hesitant steps over to the group.

Squatting down, Erza examined the symbol on the floor. Asking Juvia to give her some more light, Erza saw that the symbol was painted in…"Blood," she said, wiping her stained fingertips on her skirt. "These spirits must've sacrificed the priests in some ritual."

"Look!" Cana shouted. The four turned to the pulpit and saw red eyes staring at them.

" **Well hello, ladies! Are you ready to party?** "

The four drew their weapons and stepped forward. Erza drew a sword of light and made a stance. "Party's over, demon!" The four charged at the eyes, who merely laughed in response.

" **Oh but that's where you're wrong. The party's just getting started….** "

A red glow emanated from the floor and it was then that Erza and the gang saw the symbol in its entirety: A bloody pentagram. "GAHHHHHHH!" All four women screamed as they were consumed by flames, their bodies paralyzed.

" **Ahahahahahah…** " Lucifer laughed. " **Hot enough for you? You four look a little cold, all naked like that.** " The fires consuming the Wizards faded, revealing that the four were unharmed but their clothes had all burned away, even Erza's armor. The four girls stood there dazed at the attack, but Lucifer was not done yet. " **On second thought, you look a little toasty. Why don't my associate, Lilith, cool you down?** " The room began to fill with red mist.

"Errrrrrzaaaaaa…" Lucy groaned as she breathed in cold mist, her mind fogging up. "I feel funny…."

"Can't…think…" Juvia slurred as she slumped over.

"No…"Erza panted as she tried but failed to resist the evil mist filling her lungs. "Can't…can't…."

" **Can't? Or don't want to? Don't worry, ladies. We won't hurt you. We just want to have some fun, that's all. Oh wait!** "

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Fairy Tail wizards screamed in ungodly pain as the floor electrocuted them, knocking them out one by one. As Erza, the last of the group, hit the floor, lips formed in the smog of Lucifer and formed a smile.

" **I lied. We will hurt you a little.** " The demon spirit moved in for the kill, focusing on the redhead who'd been the last to oppose him. " **So you're Titania. Damn, that's a killer body of yours! Well, it's mine for tonight!** "

The other three demon spirits floated down, Lilith's reforming from the red mist. " **Ooooh! Look at this blonde!** " Lilith's eyes leered at Lucy's beautiful, naked body. " **Holy shit! How big are those tits?** "

Mammon's spirit hovered over Juvia's unclothed body. " **Hmmm…I like this one! She's got an unnatural body, kinda like my old one. Dibs!** "

The eyes of Beelzebub rolled as it floated over to Cana. If it had a tongue it'd have licked its lips. " **Dibs on the brunette!** "

Lucifer ignored his comrades as it leered at Erza's hot body. " **Let's have some fun tonight!** "

The spirit began to enter Erza's body through her open mouth, the other spirits following suit. All four girls shuddered and began to spasm as the demons took hold over their bodies. When they stopped, Erza opened her eyes. Only they were completely black. And just like that, their demonic transformations began.

All four girls moaned uncontrollably as they became tainted by the souls of the demons. Erza clawed at the floor as she felt horns sprout up from her head, wings sprouting up. Lucy gasped as a tail shot out of her pants, ram-like horns coming out the side of her head. Cana also underwent a demonic transformation, her top coming off as her wings broke the string and her tongue growing longer. Juvia's transformation was a bit different, having already been possessed before. Her skin became tainted by black tattoos, similar to when she'd been possessed by Vidaldus.

The four stood up and smiled at each other. "Damn!" Erza/Lucifer said grinning while checking out her new body. "We've scored big time!"

Mammon/Juvia looked down at her tattooed body and raised an eyebrow. "Wow, looks like somebody already took this body for a joy ride!"

Beelzebub/Cana examined her new body and smiled as well. "Even better, these bitches are all Wizards! Let's turn on the heat!"

Lilith/Lucy grinned in earnest. "Yes, lets."

The cathedral burst with light as the four transformed, using their hijacked bodies to put them into more festive clothes. Erza/Beelzebub was wearing one of Erza's skimpiest bikini's. The outfit barely covered her lower half at all, giving her a camel-toe and her top looked like it'd burst any minute. Lucy/Lilith had quickly summoned Virgo (who didn't question why at all before disappearing.) and was now outfitted with a sexy bunny outfit, her legs covered in black stockings. Her huge chest looked like it'd pop out of her outfit any minute. Smiling at her herself, with her bunny ears on her head, Lucy/Lilith wiggled her ass in front of the others, a large rabbit tail on the end of her outfit. "How do I look?"

"Almost as good as me." Cana/ Beelzebub smirked as she sat on a pew in her kitty outfit. She didn't know why Cana had such an outfit but didn't care. She wore black fuzzy lingerie that had a cat-tail sticking out of the ass and a headband with black-cat ears. Her hands were covered in fuzzy-paw gloves.

"Bitches, please," Juvia/Mammon said as she stood there in her French-maid outfit, something that Juvia had made for when she finally got to with Grey, her breasts pushed up to look even bigger and her miniskirt showing so much leg it was a sin. "I outclass all of you."

Lucifer smirked with Erza's lips. "Is that a fact, Mammon?" She walked over to the maid and pushed her against the pulpit palming her breasts as she licked her neck. "Who care if you got a body if you don't have any skill at using it?" Grabbing Mammon's hands she held them above her head and pushed her breasts against them. "How about a tit fight?" Mammon grinned as she began to push her breasts against Lucifer's.

Lilith/Lucy watched the scene, rubbing herself through her outfit when she felt hands paw her own breasts, Beelzebub/Cana licking her neck as she pressed her own tits into her back. "What do you think, Lil?" she whispered into her ear, making the corrupted blonde moan before she turned around, capturing Beelzebub's lips. The two quickly made their way to the middle of the pentagram, the red blood lighting up beneath their feet as Mammon got between Lilith's legs.

Lucifer quickly pushed Mammon against the pulpit and bent her over. "So, my dear maid," she said, grinning as she licked her ear. "You've been quite naughty. I'll have to punish you!"

"OH! YES! PUNISH ME!" Mammon pleaded as her leader spanked her ass, pushing up her skirt to reveal her bare ass. She clutched the pulpit with an iron grip. Soon her bare ass was red with Erza's/Lucifer's handprint.

Back on the satanic circle, Cana/Beelzebub was in between Lucy's/Lilith's legs, licking her through the girl's bunny outfit. "Ahhhh!" Lilith moaned as she spread her legs as wide as Lucy's body would permit. "Ooooh! That feels good!" Beelzebub merely giggled at her friend before going back to eating her out.

"Why don't you get on your knees and show me that nice bunny ass?" Beelzebub suggested. She grinned when Lilith rolled over and got on all fours. The possessed Lucy cooed as the demonic Cana palmed her juicy cheeks. "Mrrrow!" the girl in cat-lingerie purred as she rubbed her face against her ass. "That's a lovely ass you got!" Her face neared the girl's round ass and she began to resume licking her through her outfit. "You should keep her, Lilith! It sure beats your old body."

Over by the pulpit, Lucifer had stripped Mammon of her maid outfit, leaving her in black and white lingerie. Lucifer undid the ties to her bikini, revealing Erza's sexy body. Sitting atop the pulpit, Lucifer pushed Mammon's head into her bare crotch, moaning as her fellow demon ate her out. "Oooh! Nice to see your mouth is good for something other than mouthing off!" she smirked as Mammon's tongue wormed deep into her snatch. Erza's body was far more sensitive than what Lucifer was used to, feeling her new possessed body climax more quickly than she anticipated. "Ah! Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she came, Mammon eagerly drinking her juices. After several moments of sinful pleasure, she came down quickly and hopped off the pulpit, bending Mammon over. "Hmm…I wonder…."

Working Erza's magic, Lucifer requipped a special "sword" onto her waist. "Wow! Wonder what she does with this?" Lucifer said while smirking as she looked down at her strap-on. Tugging off Mammon's panties, Lucifer spread her legs and roughly shoved the toy inside her friend. "Ah!" Her eyes widened when she realized that the toy had magical properties and it felt like a real cock between her legs. "Damn! I fucking love this bitch!"

"Ah! Oh! Fuck!" Mammon moaned as she felt Lucifer's toy slide into her possessed body. "Hey! Lucifer! How come I…OH! always have to be on bottom dammit!" Mammon groaned as her friend fucked her senseless, her nails digging in to the wooden pulpit. Even as she said that though, she started to buck into the possessed Erza's rampant thrusts.

"What's that?" Lucifer smirked as she smacked Mammon's ass. "I can't here you over the sound your constant moaning?"

Both Lilith and Beelzebub were getting into it too. The two rolled around on the blood-stained floor and made out. Beelzebub pulled down Lilith's top, exposing her bouncy tits before she stood up, pulling down her underwear. "Lucifer seems to be enjoying her little toy. But why settle for some magic toy…" she said as she fingered her own wet lips, "when you can go for the real thing?"

The red satanic circle glowed as Beelzebub worked her demonic magic on her new body. "Ahhhh!" she cried out as her lower half morphed. Lilith fingered herself through her outfit as she watched Beelzebub's clit grow into a huge cock! "Wow, Bee, I'm sure that your host will really appreciate that when this is over!" she giggled.

"With sexy teammates, I'm sure she will," laughed Beelzebub. Putting Lilith's legs on her shoulders, Beelzebub ripped a hole in Lilith's outfit, revealing her moist, pink lips. "Open wide, Lilith!"

"Ah!" The cathedral filled with the sound of Lucy's corrupted voice screaming out as the possessed girl was fucked from behind by Beelzebub. The demon gladly fucked her friend hard and fast, watching as her hot ass rippled every time her hips slammed against her. Reaching around, she grabbed her huge tits and squeezed them, earning a lewd and loud groan from the demon. "Fuck me! Beelzebub! Fuck me hard!"

"With pleasure. I hope you remember that cats _eat_ bunnies." Lilith shivered as Beelzebub licked her neck. "And I just might devour your sexy new body whole!" Leaning back, Beelzebub palmed Lilith's juicy cheeks, watching as her cock slid in and out of her with glee. Unable to resist, Beelzebub gave her ass a nice spank before pumping her cock into the possessed Lucy's pussy with all her inhuman might. Lilith saw stars as she felt the head of Beelzebub's cock push into her womb, her body seizing up as the sinful pleasure became too much to bear. Like with Lucifer, Beelzebub's new body wasn't used to the feel of having a cock. "Fuck! FUCK!" she screamed as she drove her cock as deep as it could go inside Lilith's cunt.

"Ahhhhh!" they both screamed as they came together. Lilith rolled her eyes into the back of her head as she felt Beelzebub cum inside her, filling Lucy's womb to its limit. Rolling Lilith onto her back, Beelzebub grinned down at her fellow demon. "More?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Lucifer grinned at her friends while Mammon bounced in her lap, the demon riding her like no tomorrow. The two had taken their fucking over to one of the wooden pews, Lucifer sitting down on it with Mammon hopping into her lap. Grasping Mammon's seductive ass, Lucifer began to thrust into her, driving her special toy into her friend's cunt even deeper. Eyeing her bouncing breasts, Lucifer reached around and removed her bra, tossing it to the floor and letting her twins out to play. "Mmmmh!" she moaned into Mammon's cleavage when she pressed her face into the bouncing tits.

"Oh fuck!" Mammon groaned, feeling Lucifer's toy rub against her sweet spots. Seeing the look of blind lust in Lucifer's eyes, Mammon decided to give their fearless leader a taste of her own medicine. "Lucifer. Look at me!"

Looking up, Lucifer was surprised when Mammon kissed her, their tongues rolling against each other. As they parted, streams of black smoke passed from their mouths. Lucifer blinked and she felt something large inside her pussy. Looking down, she realized that she was staring at the face of Erza! "Mammon, you asshole!" she shouted into Mammon's face. The feisty demon, now inside Erza's body, merely grinned with devious malice. "You switched our bodies!"

Grinning, Mammon licked Lucifer's/Juvia's breasts before thrusting up into her cunt, moaning from the feel of the toy between her legs. "What' s the matter? You can dish it but you can't take it?" she asked with a smirk.

Lucifer would've punched Mammon in her new body but she was overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure as her new body was fucked by Erza's toy. "Ah! Dammit…Mammon! Mammoooooon!" Lucifer wrapped her arms around Mammon's neck and pushed her head into Juvia's tits, her hips moving with a mind of their own. "Ah! Ahhhh!" she screamed, throwing her horned head back as she arched her swapped body. "Fuck!"

"Can't…hold…ON!" Mammon groaned as she threw her head back, the toy converting her juices into synthetic cum, shooting into Lucifer's cunt. The possessed Erza and Juvia held onto each other as they came together, the wooden pew beneath them becoming stained from the cocktail of juices as Mammon lifted Lucifer off of her. Before Mammon could stop her, Lucifer smashed her lips against hers and swapped bodies with Mammon again. Back in her original hijacked body, Mammon gulped from the vindictive look on her face. "Uh…sorry?"

Erza's corrupted black eyes gleamed with malice. "Oh no, you aren't gonna get off with just a little apology…" Mammon let out a cry as Lucifer pushed her onto the cold hard stone floor….

 _ **Several Hours later….**_

 __"AHHHHHHHHH!" Juvia/Mammon screamed as Erza/Lucifer drove her toy into her ass, the redheaded demon pushing Mammon's head into the floor as she pounded her asshole. "I'm sorry! Lucifer, can't you take a joke?"

"Hey, I'm dead, remember?" the demon within Erza spoke. "Apologies don't mean anything to a dead demon!"

While Lucifer devastated Mammon's/Juvia's ass, things were literally heating up over by the blood-pentagram. Flames nipped at the two possessed girls as they scissored each other, their cosplay garments burning away until their sexy bodies were bare. "Ooooh!" Lilith moaned as she lay on the floor, cupping her huge tits. "These bitches are awesome! I say we keep them!"

"I agree!" Beelzebub groaned, arching her back as she rubbed her clit. The two demons moaned as their stolen bodies arched as they reached their peaks again, spraying each other with their gushing juices, Beelzebub's futa cock spraying all over them. "Ahhhhhh!"

Once the two lay back on the floor, their tattooed bodies covered in sweat, they began to crave even more sex. Lilith sat up and patted her lap. "Here, Beelzebub…" she said seductively. Grinning, Beelzebub crawled over to the possessed Lucy and turned around, sitting in her lap. Lilith smiled as she licked Beelzebub's neck while rubbing her breasts into her back, her hands roaming the demon's new body. Cana's body yielded to the demon as she started stroking her futa cock with one hand while the other hand slid two fingers into her wet pussy. "Feel good?" Lilith whispered into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

"Oh yes…" Beelzebub moaned as she turned her head to capture Lilith's lips. "More…."

While Beelzebub was getting pure pleasure Mammon was getting all pain. "GAHHHHH!" she screamed, her nails digging into the floor as Lucifer pounded into both of her holes. "AH! LUCIFER! AHHHH!" Lucifer used her demon magic to morph Erza's toy, giving it a second dildo and enlarging them. Mammon's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her holes were stretched to their limits. Lucifer, meanwhile, merely grinned as she leaned back onto her haunches, letting Mammon drive the dildos in and out of her by herself.

"Wow, Mammon, your hips are moving on their own. You must love this!" Lucifer said smirking.

"Ah! Shut…UP…AND…FUCK ME!" Mammon screamed, her mind blanking out as she rode Lucifer/Erza. "AH! CUMMNG!" Her entire world faded as she saw stars, her mind unable to handle the pleasure welling up inside her.

"Fuck…" Lucifer groaned as Mammon's holes tightened around her toy cocks. "Cumming!" she shouted as her synthetic cum filled her holes.

Over by the satanic circle both Lilith/Lucy and Beelzebub/Cana were both ending their night of fucking. Lilith sat in Beelzebub's lap, her stomach rubbing against Beelzebub's futa cock as their tits pushed together as they made out, Beelzebub pushing her knee into Lucifer's snatch. "MMMMMMH!" they both moaned into each other's lips as they came, Beelzebub's cock shooting her white load onto the underside of their tits as Lilith's cunt gushed all over her knee.

As the four came down from their climaxes they threw their heads back and opened their mouths, unable to keep a grip on their stolen bodies while locked in the throes of ecstasy, the demons souls spewed from the Wizards bodies. The four streams of black smoke met in a cloud of sin above the Wizards, who promptly all collapsed, their bodies returning to normal now that they were free from their demonic influence.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Mammon exclaimed as it floated with its brethren.

"Uh, guys?" Beelzebub noticed that light was beginning to shine through the cathedral. "I think we better get back to the gargoyles. Dawn's approaching."

Lucifer was silent for a moment before stating something that shocked them. "Nah…what do you say we move on, guys?"

"WHAT?" all three demons shrieked.

"We've been cooped up in gargoyles all day, every day, just waiting for whoever is close enough to possess for a cheap fuck. I think it's time we moved on."

"Can't we just take these bitches bodies instead?" Mammon asked.

"Have you forgotten that they're wizards and part of a guild? Their buddies will come looking for them and I don't feel like dying twice."

The other three demons looked at each other and decided that Lucifer had a point. "You know, now that I think about it…this kind of living does suck…" Lilith said after a moment.

"Yeah. Being cooped up in the gargoyle all day is worse than death. I guess we should move on then," Mammon said. Beelzebub hummed in agreement.

Lucifer's face appeared briefly through the smoke, that of a beautiful young woman. "Let's go, guys…."

As the sunlight broke through the broken cathedral glass, it touched the dark cloud hovering over the unconscious wizards. All four demons gave a strange sigh of relief as their souls dissipated, relieved that their struggle was over and that they at least had one night of fun. Before she disappeared completely, Lucifer's face turned to Erza and smiled. "Thanks for the good time, Titania. It was fun…hahahahahahahah…."

 _ **Several hours later….**_

 __"Nnnngh…." Erza groaned as she sat up, feeling like she'd fought Minerva times ten. "What…where are we?" she looked around and saw that they were in the cathedral still. Suddenly the memory of last night came back to her and she stood up on shaky legs quickly, getting rid of her toy when she realized it was still strapped to her waist. "Girls! Are you okay?" she asked, quickly running to Juvia. "Juvia, wake up!"

Blue eyes opened as a weary Juvia came back to consciousness. "Juvia feels like she needs a shower…" was all she said before falling back to sleep, unable to feel her abused lower half.

Sighing that she was okay, Erza turned to the other two girls. "Lucy! Cana! Are you alright?"

"We're fine. I'm sore but I'm fine…" Lucy grumbled as she sat up.

"My crotch feels weird," Cana groaned as she sat up. "Who would've guessed we'd be taken for a joyride by demons…."

"At least they let us go," Juvia said, not wanting to experience possession ever again. "I think that their gone actually. I don't sense their presence anymore."

"I think they spent too long in our bodies and the sunlight killed them," Erza guessed. "Either way, it looks like our job's done."

"Okay…just…" Lucy slumped back onto the floor, her legs feeling like jelly. "Just a few more hours…."

Erza nodded, laying down to get a few hours rest. "Agreed. Then we'll go home…."

Cana was silent for a moment before laying down herself. "You do know we're all still naked, right?"

"Don't care…" Lucy murmured before going back to sleep.

"Too tired to put on clothes…" Erza groaned.

"Okay. Just so we're all aware…" Cana said, falling back to sleep in the middle of the blood pentagram….

The End


End file.
